saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Skills/@comment-26854419-20150831104604/@comment-172.243.0.19-20150923142737
Get your Energy Regen as high as possible. Same with Medkits. With a high enough Energy Regen, a good Medic only needs about 130 Energy to have whatever Skills he wants to use to be available at the time (and 130 Energy is quite easy to achieve). HOWEVER, for Energy Regen, use Armor Augmentations to raise it -- it gives you more bang for your buck than you could get spending Skill Points. Same goes for Health Regen: use Armor Augs instead of Skill Points. Primo Z said that Health Regen is unimportant for a Medic; but the less time and Energy you have to spend healing yourself, the more you can focus on healing your teammates. Also, just put 1 point into Final Farewell and max out your Medkits. At 25 Points, 3 Medkits can provide quite a boost. You should also put at least 1 point into Reviveb since simply touching a downed teammate in Mobile means that they get the Health boost upon Recovery. You'll definitely want to put at least 15 or 20 points into Biocleanse Bomb, since at that level it becomes possible to carpet bomb (and thus control) huge areas of the battlefield. 5/sec Energy Regen means that you can toss the green stuff all day and still have a net gain on Energy. Protective Aura is useful because it boosts YOUR non-Physical Armor as well. But how much you should put in it depends on your Armor set-up. I personally plan on having at least 5 or 10 Points in it for my Medic because most of his Armor Augs are for Health & Energy Regen and Physical Armor and Speed as opposed to Fire/Hazchem protection. So certainly an individual choice. Get rid of Field Supplies. Ammo Recovery Contracts will provide much more HD Ammo, especially if you can find duplicates of your favorite weapons -- or weapons with which they share common ammo -- to max Capacity for to max your ammo haul (but only do this with backup versions of those weapons -- DO NOT waste an aug slot on a good weapon with Capacity). Likewise with Pay Grade: once you start farming HD Ammo and creds from Contracts, your per-match overhead goes WAY down (since you're not spending much, if any, on ammo). Since you only have 4 Points in it now, it's not a big deal, but it shouldn't be part of your Final Build and I wouldn't add any more to it. Your biggest issue with that Build is the 20 points you have in Energy Regen -- you can get much more mileage if you use Armor Augs. Most or all of those 20 Points should go into Crit Shot (since even with Weapon and Armor boosts to Crit Chance, 3 points still means a low percentage and Damage increase). Zombie Antidote and Fast Reload are individual preferences, but I would suggest emphasizing Fast Movement over Fast Reload since you can speed up your Reload with Gloves and your Boots will probably be better used for either Armor or Energy Regen. Basically, you want your Medic to be a good asset to a team who can also hold his own. I personally prefer Apocalypse mode, and a good Medic can keep an Apocalypse match going for a lot longer than would be otherwise possible if the team had no Medic. More Waves = more Kills & Event Points = more XP, Cash, and Strongboxes, which is why I consider Apocalypse to be better than single player when it comes to the overall improvement of the character. Finally: this is just what I've learned from research and my own experience with my Medic (currently Level 64). You might wanna check YouTube and see if a user named Pistol Star has a video up for a Medic Build. My Level 100 Assault's Final Build is a modification of Pistol Star's Assault Build, and I couldn't be happier with it. - MTR